fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alciela
|-|Human= |-|Goddess= |-|Post-Revival= Summary Alciela is the main antagonist of Part III of Astiria, and by extension the entire series. Once a humble servant of Etro, she fell in love with the goddess of the void, earning her favor and becoming a god. However, when the other gods sealed Etro away for the safety of the multiverse, Alciela grew vengeful and angry. In her rage, she attacked the pantheon, only to have her body destroyed and her soul cast into the void for years. Eventually returning as a wraith, possessing bodies for her own use, she vowed to take revenge on the gods, using their own weapons against them. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''6-A | '''At Least '''5-B | '''At Least '''5-B | Unknown, '''At Least 5-B,' Likely Far Higher '''Name: Alciela "Grimoire"' Origin: 'Astiria '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Millenia '''Classification: '''Goddess, Antagonist, Angel of Death, Former Human '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapons Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Summoning | Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Magic. Void Manipulation and Sealing via Orbis Mors, Energy Blasts Via Stella Facem, Nigh-Omniscience via Oculus Etro, Timespace Manipulation via Mors Caelum | Immortality (Types 5, 6), Possession, Intangibility, Incorporeality, Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation | Corruption Manipulation (As she possesses the power of Korra, she has the power to manipulate Corruption in its entirety), Darkness Manipulation, Reactive power Level (Was constantly growing stronger during her first fight with Ryn, Zephyr and Jay) , Forcefields, Telekinesis, Teleportation (Has shown to teleport herself between dimensions, such as the astral plane), Extrasensory Perception (Sensed Jay when he was spying on her through Oculus Etro, Saw past the effects of Hidden Abyss) | Life Manipulation (Possesses Gaia's Deicite. Revived various villains and allies from across the series, stopping Death's Hold on them.) | Power Nullification (Was forcing order onto Ryn, Jay and Zephyr, preventing them from using the other pieces against her), Order Manipulation '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Continent Level (Battled Grima at her original strength)' | '''At Least '''Planet Level '(Stomped Ryn, Zephyr and Jay) | At Least Planet Level '''(Significantly stronger than before) | '''Unknown, '''At Least '''Planet Level, Likely Far Higher (One-shot Zephyr) Speed: FTL '(Comparable to Grima's original power) '| Massively FTL+ '''(Blitzed Ryn, Zephyr and Jay) | At Least '''Massively FTL+ | '''At Least Massively FTL+''' (Blitzed Zephyr, Ryn, Adellen and Ashtar) Lifting Strength: Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]:''' At least '''Continent Level |''' At least '''Planet Level | '''At least Planet Level | Unknown, At Least Planet Level, Likely Far Higher [[Durability|'''Durability]]:' At least '''Continent Level ''(Comparable to the heroes of the old ages)' | '''At Least' Planet Level (Tanked Overheating Magnatron level 3) | At Least Planet Level | Unknown, At Least 'Planet Level, '''Likely Far Higher (Tanked hits from Elemental King Ashtar and Zephyr) 'Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee with weapons, Planetary with Void magic, greater with Deicite Standard Equipment: |-|Orbis Mors= A Massive sword created by Etro and granted to Alciela when she was a human. It contains a swirling void inside of it, and Alciela can release this energy in small bits to level cities, countries, and even entire planets simply by stabbing it into the ground. The sword also has Ark unit properties, allowing it to kill gods and clash with other ark units. The sword is dark elemental, dealing extra harm to Angels and blessed mortals. Alciela can use the void to store items, which she can call upon at will... such as the Deicite. It can also be used to seal people and enemies, dooming them to a life inside the void. |-|Stella Facem= A weapon Alciela used before recieving Etro's Blessing, boosted into an ark unit upon her ascension. It rapidly drains spirit energy from the world around it, firing arrows of pure magicite. Said arrows are powerful enough do destroy mountains and ravage entire continents when they go off, exploding in a hellish display of pure, untamed elemental power. |-|Oculus Etro= A Staff Alciela forged after her ascension. The false eye within the orb of the staff allows her to see everything across all of creation, including within other planes such as the void, the dreamscape, et cetera. It works as a channel for her magic, firing off powerful piercing beams of mana that can effortlessly wipe out armies. |-|Lux Malo= A pair of daggers formed during her time trapped in the void. It took her the entire time of her imprisonment to create these, and for good reason. Lux Malo radiates pure malice, possessing the ability to suck the soul right out of their targets, feeding Alciela and causing her to grow more powerful. |-|Mors Caelum= 887, Spear that strikes with Death: Mors Caelum, is actually an ark unit, one that Alciela wielded after her ascension. When thrown, it possesses the ability to hit seven targets, despite only being one spear. It does not split; Rather, it bends timespace to Strike seven targets at once, regardless of direction. Alciela regained this when her body was restored. Intelligence: '''Incredibly high. Serving as one of Etro's most trusted servants and generals, Alciela has fought in many wars, including the Great War. She is comparable to Ashtar in intelligence and Battle Tactics, and is a more skilled diplomat than even Lilith. She is Ruthless and Pragmatic, scheming to usurp even the gods so that Etro and herself may reign supreme, taking no chance and sacrificing whatever she needs to further her goals. She manipulated the entirety of Arashi. '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable | Can be killed by Ark Units | Must possess a body | Power of Order '''Key: Original Power | Possessing Mabel | With Deicite | Graham's Deicite Notable Attacks and Techniques Host of Corruption: '''Inside Alciela's head is the trapped goddess of corruption, Korra. Because of her powers, Alciela can emit and control corrupt energy, which takes the form of a pink and black haze (think malice from Zelda). Alciela can create constructs, generate blasts, and has a few other abilities related to this corruption. * '''Corruption: '''By possessing a body, Alciela overloads it with corruption, slowly altering her host's body to become more like hers. the process in its entirety takes a few days. * '''Fists of Corruption: '''Alciela forms large arms out of Corruption, Shooting them forward. A single one impaled Ashtar with ease. '''Deicite: '''Stones made by the gods, containing a fraction of their power. Alciela managed to obtain almost all of these at some point during the arc. What pieces she gets are completely up to the OP. * '''Graham: '''The God of order, and high king of the other gods. Alciela can use the power of Order to nullify abilities, seal opponents, and remove corruption. however, thanks to her own nature, she can't use this for more than about a minute at a time. * '''Etro: '''The goddess of Chaos, and sister to Graham. Alciela can use the power of Chaos to manipulate the void, increase her own corruption power, and control the creatures of darkness. * '''Pulse: '''The god of the Elements. Alciela can use this to control Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Lightning, Ice, Nature, Metal, Plasma, Sand, Magma, Mud, Dust, and far, FAR more. * '''Susanoo: '''The god of war. Alciela can use this to summon up weapons, cause wars among people, and summon the army of Susanoo, a spectral army numbering 100,000 elite warriors, archers, cavalry, assassins and more. * '''Chronos: '''The God of TIme. Alciela can, fittingly, control time with this, via stopping it, changing its flow, erasing people from it, or creating temporal clones of herself. * '''Cosmos: '''The God of Space. Alciela can control gravity, the fundamental forces, and the elements of space itself to great effect. Duplication, BFR, meteor summoning, Etc. * '''Luna: '''The goddess of the Moon. The effects of this are unknown, but it supposedly allows her to draw power from and control the powers of the moons. * '''Hades: '''The Goddess of Death. Alciela can destroy the barrier between life and death, summoning the undead and instantly killing opponents with this. * '''Gaia: '''The Goddess of Life. Alciela can use this to revive the fallen, regenerate her own wounds, and more. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Staff Users Category:Knife Users Category:Spear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Void Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Warriors Category:Summoners Category:Tier 5 Category:Flight Users Category:Concept Users Category:Astiria